Feel and Fall
by vanee27
Summary: [Chanbaek] [CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!] Chanyeol tahu bagaimana Baekhyun-nya dan bagaimana cara menghadapi anak itu. Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun membuatnya bersikap seperti dia yang lebih dewasa, dan Chanyeol sendiri mendewasakan Baekhyun tanpa anak itu sadari. RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Chanyeol tahu apa hal yang disukai Baekhyun dan apa yang tidak disukai Baekhyun, terlihat jelas dari ekspresi wajahnya. Bibirnya yang mengerucut, alis yang bertemu, bahkan dari tingkah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi menyebalkan atau bisa sangat manja mengalahkan anak balita jika berada di sekitarnya, Chanyeol cukup mengerti kalau anak itu sebenarnya ingin diperhatikan.

Mereka mulai bersahabat baik sejak kelas enam. Jarak rumah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mungkin hanya delapan langkah—atau malah lima? Yang jelas mereka bertetangga dan rumah mereka bersebelahan. Baekhyun sebetulnya mengenal Chanyeol sejak kelas lima sekolah dasar, dia pindahan dari Kanada.

Dulu Baekhyun heboh ketika ibunya mengatakan bahwa rumah sebelah yang kosong dan besar bukan main itu akan ditempati oleh keluarga dari Kanada, dan salah satu anak mereka ada yang seumur dengan Baekhyun. Dia jadi membayangkan memiliki teman seorang bule, berambut pirang, dan beraksen aneh. Lalu Baekhyun akan mengajak teman sekolahnya datang ke rumah dan memamerkan tetangga barunya yang bule itu. Dasar anak-anak.

Sebulan penuh sebelum keluarga pindahan dari Kanada itu datang dan menjadi tetangga mereka, Baekhyun selalu memaksa kakaknya yang baru pulang sekolah untuk mengajarinya berbahasa Inggris. Ternyata Baekhyun ada malunya juga jika tidak bisa berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris pada anak Kanada. Baekbeom akan rebahan di kamarnya karena terlalu lelah dengan pelajaran tambahan untuk kelas sembilan yang membuatnya pulang jam delapan malam, lalu Baekhyun akan menyusup masuk ke dalam kamar kakaknya itu dan sok ingin belajar bahasa Inggris tingkat SMP, memaksa kakaknya mengajari dia, dan berakhir Baekbeom yang marah-marah karena otak Baekhyun mencerna apa yang diajarkannya sangat lambat membuat dia makin lelah. Siapa suruh belajar materi English sekolah menengah.

Tapi Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan belajar bahasa Inggris sekolah menengah ketika tetangga barunya itu mulai pindah. Dia ikut ibunya memberi beberapa kue pada mereka untuk perkenalan. Dan Baekhyun cukup tahu bahwa anak yang katanya seumur dengannya itu ternyata tinggi, berbadan gemuk, senyumnya tiga jari, telinga lebarnya yang konyol itu membuat Baekhyun ingin menariknya, dan wajahnya seperti orang Korea asli. Apalagi setelah dia memperkenalkan diri pada Baekhyun.

"Halo, namaku Park Chanyeol. Senang bertemu denganmu," menggunakan bahasa Korea yang kental, fasih, dan tanpa celah.

Bahu Baekhyun melorot, seperti sia-sia usahanya belajar bahasa Inggris sampai diomeli Baekbeom tiap malam.

* * *

 **Main Pair :** Chanyeol/Baekhyun

 **Genre :** friendship, school!AU, romance

 **Rate :** K (aman lah buat bacaan bulan Ramadhan :D)

* * *

Pindah ke Korea, itu berarti Chanyeol juga harus menjadi anak baru di sekolah. Ibu Chanyeol sempat ingin memasukkan Chanyeol ke sekolah yang sama dengan Baekhyun agar mereka bisa berangkat bersama naik sepeda karena sekolah Baekhyun dekat. Tapi ternyata sekolah Baekhyun sudah tak menerima siswa baru untuk kelas lima tahun ini, apalagi sekarang sudah lewat semester dua. Akhirnya Chanyeol masuk ke sekolah yang agak jauh dari rumahnya, tapi tidak masalah karena dia bisa diantar supir kemana-mana.

Baekhyun tak pernah menyangka si tetangga baru dari Kanada itu cepat akrab dengan teman main sekompleknya. Bahkan dalam beberapa bulan, Chanyeol akrab dengan anak sekolah menengah yang tinggal di komplek sebelah. Baekhyun mendengus iri. Dia saja terkadang tidak diperbolehkan ikut bermain sepak bola dengan teman sebayanya, tapi Chanyeol bahkan sudah memiliki teman yang lebih senior.

"Kau sih suka main curang," kata Chanyeol di suatu hari. Baekhyun hanya mendengus lalu menarik bibir bawahnya keatas.

"Mana ada aku main curang, mereka saja yang berlebihan."

"Oke kau tidak main curang, tapi kau tidak tahu peraturan main sepak bola."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan kau, gendut!"

Seperti anak kecil pada umumnya, saling berdebat termasuk kebiasaan sehari-hari semenjak mereka berteman. Tubuh Chanyeol yang gemuk dan kacamata bulat menempel di hidung juga kadang dijadikan bahan olokan oleh Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol nampak tak pernah keberatan, membuat Baekhyun malah semakin senang mengatai Chanyeol 'gendut', 'bulat', dan sebagainya. Padahal Chanyeol bisa saja sewaktu-waktu mengatai Baekhyun 'pendek'.

Semenjak mereka menginjak kelas enam, Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol jadi rajin lari pagi atau bersepeda keliling komplek di hari libur. Bahkan baekhyun pernah melihat Chanyeol mencoba berolahraga dengan mengangkat barbel tiga kilogram di tangan kanan dan kiri, lalu berakhir menjatuhkannya karena tidak kuat dan Baekhyun yang melihatnya dari atas balkon tertawa keras. Chanyeol benar-benar berusaha untuk menjadi kurus, apalagi kalau bukan karena Baekhyun yang suka mengatai badan gemuknya. Itu justru dijadikan motivasi bagi Chanyeol untuk banyak berolahraga agar menjadi kurus dan mengurangi porsi makannya di rumah.

Chanyeol tidak main-main dalam urusan menguruskan badan. Baekhyun tahu kalau berat badan Chanyeol hampir mencapai 60 kilogram. Dan untuk anak sekolah dasar, 60 kilogram itu sudah super bulat.

"Tubuhmu pasti bisa menggelinding ketika kutendang, lebih baik kau menjadi bola sepak saja ketika main bola di lapangan." Baekhyun tertawa ketika berhasil mengejek Chanyeol, tapi anak yang diejeknya itu malah ikut tertawa. Mungkin dia tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya 'tersinggung'.

Seminggu kemudian, Chanyeol meloncati pagar balkon kamarnya menuju balkon kamar Baekhyun malam-malam sambil membawa timbangan badan di tangan. Kebetulan, balkon kamar mereka bersebelahan sehingga hanya dengan melompati pagar balkon, Chanyeol sudah bisa menyusup ke kamar Baekhyun diam-diam. Ini pertama kalinya dia meloncat balkon seperti ini, berat badannya sudah turun lima kilogram karena olahraga rutin dan Chanyeol mau memamerkan itu pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuka pintu yang menghubungkan kamar Baekhyun dengan balkon. Dia hampir mau berteriak memanggil nama Baekhyun saking bersemangatnya, tapi berhenti setelah melihat Baekhyun menunduk di depan meja belajar, tangannya memegang pensil, matanya menatap buku di depannya tapi Chanyeol bisa melihat setitik demi setitik air menetes dari sana ke bukunya.

Sepertinya Baekhyun menangis.

Chanyeol menaruh timbangan badan yang dia bawa ke lantai, lalu mendekati Baekhyun dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Baek."

"HWWAA!"

Baekhyun terkejut dan reflek berteriak sambil memundurkan kursi belajarnya yang beroda. Dia menatap Chanyeol dengan mata melotot dan nafas yang tersengal. Chanyeol bisa melihat bekas airmata yang masih menempel di pipi Baekhyun. Dia merengut.

"Kau kenapa, Baek? Menangis, ya?"

"Darimana kau masuk kamarku?"

Chanyeol dengan wajah polosnya menunjuk ke arah balkon dan pintunya yang terbuka.

Baekhyun memicingkan mata, berpikir sebentar. Kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menghadap ke meja belajar lagi, mengacuhkan Chanyeol. "Oh kau sudah mulai ingin jadi maling, ya?" kata Baekhyun.

"Aku kan tidak ingin mencuri."

Tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun, anak itu hanya diam dengan pensil di tangannya sambil memandang buku. Chanyeol yang penasaran ikut melihat apa isi buku Baekhyun, barangkali itu buku kumpulan prosa menyedihkan yang dapat membuat pembacanya menangis seperti buku yang dimiliki Yoora, kakaknya, dan Chanyeol pernah menangis saat membaca prosa tentang seorang ibu yang kehilangan anaknya karena meninggal saat perjalanan karya wisata sekolah.

Ternyata bukan, itu buku matematika.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" Chanyeol bertanya agak memaksa. Lagipula apa yang harus ditangisi dari buku matematika?

"Diam, aku sedang mencoba mengerjakan."

"Tapi kau menangis."

"Karena soalnya susah!"

Baekhyun menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya ke wajah lalu terisak lagi. Chanyeol membaca soal itu sekilas dan mulai mengerti kalau Baekhyun bisa menjadi cengeng karena hal kecil.

Chanyeol melihat lagi ke buku Baekhyun, "Soal faktor persekutuan, ayo sini kuajari."

Chanyeol mengambil benda yang membuat Baekhyun menangis itu, lalu menaruhnya di lantai dan duduk disana, sedangkan Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol sebentar, mungkin merasa tidak yakin, tapi dia turun juga dari kursinya dan duduk di lantai.

"Memangnya kau bisa?" Baekhyun langsung menodong Chanyeol dengan pertanyaan seperti itu. Sedangkan anak yang dihadapannya itu malah tertawa dan bersedekap tangan.

"Aku mendapat nilai 9,5 di ujian kemampuan mata pelajaran matematika minggu kemarin," katanya pamer. Tidak pamer juga sih, agar Baekhyun percaya saja padanya kalau soal di buku matematika ini terlihat cukup mudah dan Chanyeol bisa mengajarkannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bergumam, "Wooah..." sambil memandang Chanyeol takjub. Matematika, Baekhyun benci matematika. Menurutnya angka terlalu rumit, sedangkan Baekhyun tidak suka bepikir yang rumit-rumit. Dia lebih baik dengan ilmu pengetahuan sosial karena tinggal menghafal dan voila! Dia bisa menjawab soalnya. Atau pelajaran bahasa Korea, Baekhyun suka membaca cerita yang biasanya terdapat pada soal-soal.

Chanyeol mulai mengajarkan Baekhyun tentang materi yang tidak dimengertinya dari awal sampai akhir, menjawab pertanyaan aneh Baekhyun seperti 'mengapa harus ada faktorisasi?' atau 'siapa orang yang menciptakan faktorisasi?'. Chanyeol juga jadi tahu kalau mengajari Baekhyun adalah perkara kesabaran tinggi, karena otak Baekhyun tidak bisa dipaksa menerima banyak asupan materi, dia cepat lupa. Jadi Chanyeol berusaha mengarang contoh soal yang mudah dan memberi latihan soal tiap kali selesai menjelaskan satu point bab agar Baekhyun tidak lupa.

Baekhyun anak yang suka berimajinasi, daripada memakai tabel faktorisasi, Chanyeol memilih untuk mengajarkan memakai pohon faktor. Oke, Baekhyun protes kalau itu sama sekali tidak mirip pohon. Dia juga bercerita kalau sempat pernah protes pada gurunya karena sekali lagi, pohon faktor tidak mirip sama sekali dengan pohon di halaman rumahnya. Chanyeol tertawa terpingkal, Baekhyun ternyata lucu melebihi yang ada dibayangannya. Lucu dan konyol menjadi satu.

"Kalau kau menggambar pohon seperti yang ada di luar lalu memasukkan angka-angka ke dalamnya, bisa-bisa kau menghabiskan waktu setengah jam hanya untuk menjawab satu soal."

"Benar juga."

Chanyeol menemani Baekhyun belajar sampai jam sepuluh malam. Anak itu tertidur di lantai, sedangkan Baekhyun yang masih fokus pada bukunya, menatap Chanyeol lalu berinisiatif mengambil bantal dan selimut untuk gurunya itu. Mata Baekhyun sudah berkantung ketika dia tak sengaja melihat ke cermin, kemudian ia mengerjakan satu soal lagi dan tertidur di samping Chanyeol dengan tangannya masih menggenggam pensil.

Chanyeol tidak jadi pamer tentang berat badannya yang turun pada Baekhyun.

...

Pukul lima pagi tadi Chanyeol sudah kembali ke rumahnya untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Semalam kan dia tidur di rumah Baekhyun, ibu Chanyeol sampai panik dan untung ibu Baekhyun cepat menelepon, memberitahu kalau Chanyeol sedang tertidur pulas di kamar Baekhyun jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Hampir saja nyonya Park menelepon polisi karena mengira anaknya hilang.

Hari ini Baekhyun harus menghadapi ujian kemampuan materi pelajaran yang diadakan setiap bulan. Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun sangat paranoid menghadapi ujian, dan sekarang dia menjadi tahu. Untung Chanyeol sudah melewatinya seminggu lalu, jadi sekarang dia bisa menyemangati Baekhyun yang terlihat benar-benar down dengan mata pelajaran matematika. Hari ini Baekhyun ujian matematika.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut saja ke mobilku? Kita berangkat bersama." Chanyeol menawari Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari pagar rumahnya bersama sepedanya. Anak itu terdiam sebentar, merengut, lalu memandang Chanyeol yang terlihat bersungguh-sungguh.

"Aku bisa berangkat sendiri, sekolahku kan dekat, tidak jauh seperti sekolahmu," jawab Baekhyun. Lagipula kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengajaknya berangkat bersama, biasanya juga mereka berangkat sendiri-sendiri.

"Tapi sekolah kita satu arah. Supir Ahjussi bisa menurunkan kau duluan," katanya sambil menunjuk mobilnya. "lagipula naik mobil lebih cepat, kau jadi punya lebih banyak waktu untuk belajar sebelum ujian dimulai."

"Belajar? Untuk apa belajar lagi?"

"Kau harus belajar lagi, Baekhyun. Eum, bukan, mengulang. Biar tidak lupa."

Baekhyun jadi tahu rahasia belajar Chanyeol. Biasanya sebelum ujian dimulai dia lebih suka berkumpul bersama temannya untuk menghilangkan kegugupan. Baekhyun benar-benar paranoid dengan ujian.

"Kembalikan sepedamu, ayo naik ke mobilku. Supirku sudah menunggu."

Merasa dipaksa dan tidak enak menolak tawaran baik Chanyeol, Baekhyun akhirnya memasukkan lagi sepedanya. Chanyeol sudah baik padanya dari kemarin dengan mengajari belajar, tak enak juga rasanya kalau membuat Chanyeol kecewa sekarang dengan menolak tawarannya. Lagipula kan Baekhyun tinggal duduk di mobil lalu sampai ke sekolah, tidak perlu capek-capek mengayuh sepeda.

"Lalu aku pulang bagaimana? Masa jalan kaki?" tanya Baekhyun sambil merengut ketika sudah duduk manis di dalam mobil. Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, padahal biasanya dia duduk di kursi penumpang samping supirnya. Tapi karena sekarang ia membawa teman, Chanyeol memilih menemani Baekhyun di belakang.

"Ahjussi, pulang sekolah nanti bisa sekalian jemput Baekhyun? Jam pulangnya sama denganku kok."

"Hah? Dijemput?" Baekhyun langsung menimpali.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin jalan kaki?"

"Tidak, sih."

Setelah perjalanan kira-kira sepuluh menit, Baekhyun turun sambil tak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih dan perkataan Chanyeol menyertainya sampai jam ujian dimulai.

"Semoga berhasil, teman!"

* * *

Chanyeol tidak tahu saja kalau Baekhyun tetap merupakan anak nakal yang suka memanfaatkan teman-temannya sehingga dia terlihat begitu menyebalkan.

Setelah mendapat tumpangan gratis dari Chanyeol, anak itu terus saja ikut masuk ke dalam mobil Chanyeol selama seminggu penuh. Alasannya simpel saja, naik mobil lebih cepat dan dia ingin memanfaatkan waktu untuk me-review ulang pelajaran sebelum jam ujian dimulai. Baiklah, untuk me-review ulang ini memang benar dia lakukan. Tapi kalau itu dijadikan alasan mengapa dia tetap naik ke mobil Chanyeol, itu murni akal bulus Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun malas saja naik sepeda, mengingat di mobil Chanyeol dia hanya butuh duduk dan sampai. Melihat Chanyeol yang tak pernah menunjukkan wajah keberatan, Baekhyun rasa anak ini benar-benar baik sekaligus mudah dimanfaatkan.

Chanyeol senang tiap kali mereka berangkat dan pulang bersama. Dia tak perlu duduk di samping supir Ahjussi (begitu panggilan yang Chanyeol beri pada supir pribadi keluarganya) dan merasa canggung luar biasa. Pria itu hanya suka menanyakan bagaimana sekolah barunya, berapa nilainya, bagaimana gurunya, membosankan.

Tapi jika ada Baekhyun, Chanyeol seperti lepas, mereka mengobrol banyak hal. Seperti anak-anak pada umumnya yang suka membicarakan hal yang tidak penting namun tetap terlihat menyenangkan.

"Kau tahu, di salah satu bacaan soal ujian sastra Koreaku tadi ada namamu sebagai tokohnya, lho." Baekhyun bercerita sambil tersenyum lebar saat mereka pulang bersama.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, tapi disitu Chanyeol digambarkan sebagai anak kelas enam dengan tubuh yang bagus karena rajin berolahraga, sedangkan kau gendut begini." Baekhyun tetap saja menjadi anak paling menyebalkan di bumi. "Eh, tapi kau terlihat sedikit kurus."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan senyum tiga jarinya. "Berat badanku sudah turun delapan kilogram, berolahraga rutin dua minggu penuh."

"Wooah..."

Chanyeol akan menjadi anak yang bersemangat dan tekun menjalani sesuatu jika ada maunya. Dalam hal ini, dia ingin menunjukkan pada Baekhyun bahwa ia bisa kurus dan temannya itu tak lagi-lagi mengejeknya gendut atau bulat.

Keesokan harinya mereka mengobrol tentang acara bola tadi malam, dimana Baekhyun berbicara sambil merengut sebab tak bisa menonton akibat ada tanggungan belajar untuk ujian IPA, sedangkan kakaknya menonton hingga jam satu malam dan bangun telat sampai disiram air dingin oleh ibunya. Lalu Baekhyun tertawa keras mengingat ekspresi Baekbeom yang kedinginan disiram air es.

"Jangan tertawa seperti itu, dia kan kakakmu." Chanyeol berkomentar.

"Siapa peduli, dia sendiri sering menertawaiku dengan wajah menyebalkan," jawab Baekhyun acuh.

* * *

Hari Minggu ini Baekhyun sudah terbebas dari yang namanya belajar untuk ujian. Dia bangun pagi dan melihat Chanyeol sedang berolahraga di teras rumahnya. Setelah mencuci muka dan sikat gigi, Baekhyun mengganti piyamanya dengan kaos dan celana pendek santai lalu menuju ke rumah Chanyeol, membuka pagar rumah temannya itu tanpa permisi.

Chanyeol agak terkejut karena Baekhyun datang tiba-tiba dan terlihat seperti baru bangun tidur meskipun wajahnya sudah kelihatan segar namun rambutnya sedikit berantakan. Baekhyun duduk di kursi teras rumah Chanyeol, melihati temannya yang sedang sit up.

"Kalau kau olahraga seperti ini terus, badanmu bisa kekar." Baekhyun memberi komentar.

"Bagus, kan? Yang penting tidak kurus kering sepertimu." Mungkin ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol mengejek Baekhyun. Temannya itu merengut, lalu Chanyeol tertawa keras lalu berkata, "Hey, aku cuma bercanda." Baekhyun tak mau tahu, dia masih cemberut.

Kemudian Chanyeol bangkit dan memulai sesi mengangkat barbel di tangan kanan dan kiri. Dia sudah kuat mengangkat barbel tiga kilogram.

Baekhyun berdecih di tempat duduknya, "Hanya barbel tiga kilogram? Siapa yang tidak bisa," lalu anak itu berjalan dan merebut salah satu barbel di tangan Chanyeol kemudian berakhir menjatuhkannya setelah tak ada sepuluh detik mengangkat benda itu.

"Berat juga." Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut lagi.

"Haruskah aku ambil yang satu kilogram?" Chanyeol meledek.

"Tidak perlu." Dia duduk lagi di kursi sambil bersedekap tangan.

Tak beberapa lama, sebuah mobil masuk ke halaman rumah Chanyeol. Anak itu menaruh barbelnya dan berlari ke depan mobil yang berhenti, Baekhyun ikut bangkit dari duduknya melihat siapa yang datang. Ibu Chanyeol keluar dari dalam mobil, kemudian turun seorang perempuan cukup tinggi dengan rambut berwarna coklat gelap panjang dibawah bahu. Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya, tidak tahu siapa perempuan itu tapi senyumnya cukup manis, menurutnya. Dan Chanyeol tiba-tiba berlari menghambur memeluk perempuan itu.

"Yoora Nuna!" Chanyeol bergelantungan di pinggang Yoora, yang dipeluk tertawa.

"Hai, Chanyeol. Wah adikku mau lulus sekolah dasar, ya?"

"Masih lama, Nuna!"

"Oh, iya."

Mata Yoora kemudian bergerak melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang berdiri di teras. "Hei, hei, siapa ini?" Dia melepas pelukan Chanyeol dan berjalan menuju Baekhyun.

"Dia temanku, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol menimpali.

"Oh, jadi ini teman yang sering kau ceritakan?" Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya sambil memandang Yoora, kemudian beralih menatap Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum lebar hingga deretan giginya terlihat. Jadi selama ini Chanyeol suka menceritakan tentang dirinya pada orang lain, ya? Baekhyun jadi penasaran apa saja hal yang diceritakan Chanyeol. Akan sangat menyebalkan jika anak itu sampai bercerita yang aneh-aneh pada perempuan cantik ini.

"Aduh lucu sekali," Yoora mencubit pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas lalu merangkul pundak si kecil itu. "Ayo masuk, aku punya permen coklat."

Dan Baekhyun dengan senang hati berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Park dengan mata berkelip juga membayangkan dia bisa makan permen coklat banyak-banyak siang ini.

...

"Jadi dia kakakmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Mereka sekarang sedang duduk diatas kasur Baekhyun menghadap jendela kamar yang langsung bertemu dengan balkon kamar Baekhyun.

"Ya," jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Cantik sekali, baik pula. Baekbeom Hyung mana mau memberi aku permen coklat sebanyak itu."

Baekhyun menunjuk seplastik besar permen coklat yang ada di meja belajarnya. Tadi Chanyeol sempat merengek karena semua permen itu Yoora berikan pada Baekhyun. Anak yang mungil itu sendiri baru tahu kalau Chanyeol bisa sangat manja pada kakaknya.

"Pokoknya dia berhutang permen coklat padaku, tidak peduli." Chanyeol masih berkata dengan acuh sambil mengunyah snack yang diletakkan diantara mereka, lagipula dia masih agak kesal pada Baekhyun yang dengan cepat menarik perhatian kakaknya.

"Kok dia baru datang sekarang?"

"Yoora Nuna menyelesaikan kelas sembilannya dulu di Kanada. Setelah semua beres, baru dia melanjutkan kelas sepuluh di Korea."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Berarti kakakmu sekarang kelas sepuluh sama seperti hyungku," ujarnya. "kalau kita jodohkan mereka...bagaimana, ya?"

Chanyeol langsung memandangi Baekhyun. "Hah?"

"Maksudku, hyungku akan berpacaran dengan kakakmu. Lalu kita bisa jadi saudara."

Ide yang konyol. Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya hingga hampir bertemu.

"Saudara? Kita kan tidak punya hubungan darah." Jawaban ini juga tak kalah konyol.

Baekhyun memutar bola mata dan ingin berkata keras-keras, "Dasar otak udang!" tapi meskipun otak udang begitu, siapa lagi yang mengajarinya matematika kalau bukan Chanyeol.

"Ya sudahlah lupakan," dan dia baru ingat, "agh! Baekbeom Hyung kan baru jadian seminggu lalu."

"Benarkah? Apa pacarnya cantik?"

"Eum, tam—pan?"

"Ha?"

"Pacarnya laki-laki."

"Oh."

Chanyeol menghadap keluar jendela, tiba-tiba rasa canggung menyerang diantara mereka. Yang terdengar hanyalah kunyahan snack gurih yang ada di mulut Baekhyun.

"Daripada menjadi saudara, mungkin akan lebih baik kita menjadi sahabat," Chanyeol berkata tiba-tiba sambil memandang Baekhyun yakin. "eum, seperti Spongebob dan Patrick, mungkin?"

Anak yang ditatap Chanyeol itu diam sebentar, lalu menyemburkan tawanya. Bersahabat seperti Spongebob dan Patrick katanya? Tidak salah sih, tapi sedikit lucu saja. Lagipula persahabatan dua makhluk laut itu kan agak aneh. Tapi kalau melihat dia akan bersahabat dengan seorang seperti Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak akan keberatan. Dia juga belum pernah tahu rasanya punya sahabat.

"Oke, kita...bersahabat?" Baekhyun mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Ya, kita bersahabat." Chanyeol menautkan jari kelingkingnya yang gemuk di jari kecil Baekhyun. Kemudian mereka tertawa, entah apa yang lucu. Mungkin perumpamaan Spongebob dan Patrick cocok untuk mereka, agak aneh.

Lalu Baekhyun tiba-tiba membawa lari bungkus snack mereka keluar kamar.

"YA! Baekhyun! Mau kemana?! Kemari, aku mau makan itu!" Chanyeol berteriak lalu turun dari kasur milik Baekhyun.

"Kejar aku kalau bisa."

Anak itu dengan menyebalkan menjulurkan lidah ke arah Chanyeol lalu meluncur di pegangan tangga rumahnya. Chanyeol berlari menuruni tangga mengejar Baekhyun, tapi dia berhenti di tengah ketika melihat Baekhyun malah jatuh telungkup di lantai dan snack yang dibawanya berceceran.

Beberapa detik kemudian Baekhyun berteriak nyaring, "EOMMA! HIDUNGKU BERDARAH!" dan Chanyeol dengan panik berlari turun tangga menolong sahabat barunya.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

 **a/n :**

hayoo siapa yang pas sd suka heboh kalo nama temennya muncul di buku paket atau ulangan bahasa indonesia? author juga kok :D

oh iya, untuk readers yang merasa pernah baca fanfic berjudul 'Manhwa in the 6th Day' di Chanbaek Indonesia, apalagi yang ninggalin review dan favorite disana, aku bener-bener berterimakasih pada kalian yang udah mau nyediain waktu untuk cuap di kotak review dan ngefav ffku untuk event CIC itu.

beneran deh, terimakasih banyak, thank you so much, neomu neomu khamsahamnida, matur suwun sanget. gak tau deh aku mau ngomong apa lagi. kalo gak ada kalian para readers and reviewers yang baik hati, mungkin ffku itu gak bakal jadi juara 2 kayak sekarang. pokoknya terimakasih banyak ya!

I LOVE YOU FULL 3

HIDUP CHANBAEK! /tebar lope di udara/


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol selalu merasa khawatir terhadap Baekhyun, atau anak itu yang memang suka membuat Chanyeol khawatir?

Tapi Baekhyun mungkin tidak pernah merasa sama sekali bahkan ketika wajah Chanyeol berubah jadi suram dan memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Chanyeol sendiri tidak mengerti apa reaksinya berlebihan tiap kali Baekhyun melakukan hal-hal berisiko, tapi itulah yang selalu Chanyeol rasakan terhadap Baekhyun. Khawatir.

Saat Baekhyun jatuh karena meluncur dari tangga itu, Chanyeol segera berlari menuruni tangga dan mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, menopangnya, lalu mendudukkannya di sofa. Anak ini benar-benar tidak kenal rasa takut, Chanyeol saja tidak pernah meluncur di tangga seperti itu. Pernah _sih_ sekali, lalu ibunya menegur dia dan berkata macam-macam tentang jatuh ke lantai dan patah tulang hidung. Setelah ditakuti-takuti seperti itu, sekarang Chanyeol selalu berjalan -atau berlari- normal menuruni anak tangga. Tapi tidak tahunya malah Baekhyun sekarang yang merasakan bahayanya jatuh dari tangga, meskipun tidak sampai patah tulang hidung.

Belum cukup hanya mendudukkan Baekhyun di sofa, anak yang lebih kecil itu masih menjerit-jerit merasakan darah keluar dari hidungnya. Chanyeol panik mencari kotak _tissue_ lalu memberikan beberapa lembar pada Baekhyun, menginstruksinya untuk menyumpal hidungnya dengan _tissue_ untuk sementara sedangkan dia mencari ibu Baekhyun yang sialnya sedang tidak ada di rumah, Baekbeom juga sedang pergi entah kemana.

Chanyeol akhirnya berlari ke rumahnya, ingin meminta bantuan ibunya. Ternyata di halaman rumahnya dia melihat ibu Baekhyun sedang mengobrol dengan ibu juga kakaknya. Chanyeol berlari menuju mereka bertiga, bernapas susah payah karena terlalu panik, dan berbicara menjelaskan keadaan Baekhyun dengan kalimat belepotan seakan-akan dia baru saja melihat Baekhyun jatuh dari balkon, padahal hanya tangga.

"Ada apa, Chanyeol _-ah_? Bicara pelan-pelan."

"Baekhyun—Baekhyun—hidungnya—"

Setelah berhasil menjelaskan pada ibu Baekhyun dengan kalimat tak beraturan, wanita itu berjalan masuk ke rumahnya dan mendapati Baekhyun masih sesenggukan di sofa dengan selembar _tissue_ yang sudah merah dimana-mana akibat darahnya. Chanyeol, ibu, dan kakaknya juga ikut ke dalam rumah Baekhyun. Setelah mengetahui Baekhyun hanya sekedar mimisan, ibu Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu malah tertawa.

"Kau kenapa lagi, _hah_?" tanya wanita itu.

"Jatuh," kata Baekhyun sambil menunjuk tangga.

"Kau meluncur di tangga lagi? Nakal!" Ibu Baekhyun menekan tulang hidung Baekhyun, anak itu menjerit bukan main. Suaranya melengking parau karena habis menangis, Chanyeol hampir menutup telinganya sendiri.

Ibu Baekhyun pergi menuju dapur, membuka sesuatu di kulkas dan Chanyeol tampak tak ingin tahu apa yang diambilnya, ia lebih mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun. Dia duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dan memandangi temannya itu. Masih ada bercak airmata di pipi Baekhyun, rambutnya basah karena berkeringat. Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya, mengambil _tissue_ -bercak darah- yang ada di tangan Baekhyun lalu menggantinya dengan yang baru.

Saat ibu Baekhyun kembali dengan baskom berisi plastik es batu lalu mengompres hidung anaknya itu, Chanyeol masih saja memandangi Baekhyun yang membuka-memejamkan mata merasakan nyeri di hidungnya. Chanyeol seharusnya bisa saja berkata, _'rasakan, siapa suruh membawa lari_ snack _ku'_ tapi yang ada Chanyeol malah menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat dengan wajah merengut. Baekhyun akhirnya mengompres sendiri hidungnya karena sang ibu harus memasak untuk makan siang. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya masih tetap membawa plastik es batu, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menatapnya khawatir. Tapi Chanyeol tetap membuntutinya masuk kamar.

Di dalam kamar, Baekhyun mengeluh tangannya yang kedinginan memegang plastik es batu lalu seenak jidatnya menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mengompresnya. Temannya itu menurut saja. Baekhyun rebahan di tempat tidur dan Chanyeol duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Baekhyun sambil membawa plastik es batu, menempelkan benda itu di hidung Baekhyun sampai anak itu tertidur.

* * *

Mengompres hidung dengan es batu hanya sehari saja tidak cukup. Baekhyun tidak masuk sekolah selama tiga hari, dua hari karena hidungnya memang masih nyeri bukan main dan sehari karena dia sendiri malas berangkat sekolah dan beralasan 'pemulihan terlebih dahulu'.

Pemulihan apanya? Baekbeom selalu tahu seribu satu alasan Baekhyun jika sedang malas sekolah karena pelajaran yang terlalu susah atau tugas yang terlalu banyak atau apalah itu. Jadi ketika Baekhyun malah meringkuk di dalam selimut dan berkata, "Hidungku masih sakit, Hyung," saat Baekbeom membangunkannya untuk berangkat sekolah, Baekbeom hanya mencibir lalu keluar kamar adiknya yang pemalas. Tapi Baekhyun benar-benar tak ingin berangkat sekolah sebelum hidungnya kembali seperti semula. Padahal kalau dilihat-lihat, hidung Baekhyun juga tidak apa-apa, baik-baik saja. Mungkin masih sedikit nyeri. Hanya sedikit.

Ibu Chanyeol sempat menyarankan untuk membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit, tapi ibu Baekhyun sendiri malah menanggapi dengan santai kalau anaknya sudah terbiasa seperti itu; melakukan hal bodoh seperti anak-anak pada umumnya, kemudian tubuhnya terluka, menangis menjerit-jerit, berakhir malas masuk sekolah memakai alasan masih sakit.

"Lihat saja bekas jahitan di dahinya, dia selalu berulah setahun sekali sekali atau setahun berkali-kali," ujar ibu Baekhyun, ibu Chanyeol hanya tersenyum geli melihat anak lelaki tetangga yang lucu dan nakal disaat bersamaan itu.

Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa kalau banyak orang yang mengkhawatirkannya. Oke, dalam hal ini Chanyeol. Karena ibu Baekhyun sendiri terlampau santai dan kakaknya yang cuek.

"Kapan kau sekolah lagi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Mungkin besok, kalau hidungku sudah tidak nyeri," jawab Baekhyun.

"Memangnya masih nyeri?"

"Ya."

"Tidak parah, 'kan? Lebih baik masuk sekolah saja."

"Tidak enak, Yeol! Bayangkan saja kau ke sekolah dengan luka di satu bagian tubuhmu."

" _Yeah_ , dan mungkin aku akan tetap ke sekolah."

"Itu 'kan kau, si anak pintar."

"Makanya jangan meluncur di tangga jika tidak ingin hidungmu sakit."

"Iya, iya! Aku tidak akan meluncur di tangga lagi!"

Tapi anak nakal itu tetap saja membandel. Nyatanya, keesokan harinya Baekhyun masih tidak sekolah, untung ayahnya sedang keluar kota, kalau tidak mungkin anak itu sudah diseret keluar rumah untuk sekolah. Itu berarti hari ini adalah hari keempat Baekhyun absen, padahal dia sudah kelas enam. Chanyeol sendiri berusaha untuk selalu masuk sekolah, di tahun terakhir seperti ini banyak pelajaran yang harus dia dapatkan. Tapi rasa-rasanya Baekhyun tak pernah terlalu memikirkan tentang pelajaran seperti Chanyeol. Dia tidak masuk sekolah di pagi hari, tapi malah bermain ke lapangan bola di sore hari. Awas saja kalau dia menangis lagi melihat buku matematika dan berakhir Chanyeol harus susah payah mengajari otaknya yang lelet.

Sebelum ke lapangan sore itu, Baekhyun memang mengajak Chanyeol ikut sekalian. Tapi anak itu terlalu malas untuk bercapek-capek main, lagipula kemarin-kemarin Chanyeol sudah banyak menghabiskan sorenya untuk main bola dengan teman-temannya dan akan bertanding melawan komplek sebelah besok, jadi sekarang saatnya dia santai di rumah. Baekhyun merengut ketika Chanyeol menolak ajakannya, kemudian anak itu melenggang pergi sambil membawa bola sepak di tangan.

...

Kalau saja Yoora tidak menyuruhnya pergi ke minimarket membeli beberapa _snack_ dan minuman botol juga soda kalengan, mungkin Chanyeol tak akan menemukan Baekhyun sedang menangis sambil menunduk di pinggir lapangan bola.

Minimarket ada di depan komplek, sebenarnya bisa Chanyeol berjalan tak melewati lapangan bola, tapi dia sendiri ingin melihat Baekhyun sebentar. Untungnya dia memiliki inisiatif seperti itu. Jika tidak, Chanyeol mungkin tak akan tahu kalau Baekhyun kena masalah lagi dengan teman-teman sekompleknya. Baekhyun memang selalu seperti ini, sedikit dijauhi teman-temannya karena sifatnya yang menyebalkan.

Dengan menjinjing sebuah kantong plastik di tangannya, Chanyeol berlari menghampiri Baekhyun. Dia menepuk pundak temannya itu, dan Chanyeol bisa melihat mata Baekhyun yang berair dan hidungnya yang merah karena menangis. Chanyeol merengut, ekspresi wajah yang selalu muncul jika dia khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol lembut.

"Mereka tidak memperbolehkan aku ikut main," jawab Baekhyun sambil terisak dan mengelap airmatanya menggunakan lengan baju.

Chanyeol diam sebentar, lalu merangkul pundak temannya. "Kalau begitu ayo pulang saja. Zitao dan anak-anak yang lain 'kan sedang latihan untuk tanding besok."

"Tidak! Mereka tidak latihan karena kau tidak ada. Lihat, bola yang aku bawa saja dipakai main tapi aku tidak boleh ikut. Mereka jahat!" Baekhyun berteriak keras-keras, cukup untuk menarik perhatian teman-temannya yang tadi tidak mengizikan dia ikut bermain. Mereka berhenti main lalu menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menunduk dalam melihat wajah ketua _gang_ yang begitu menyeramkan, anak ini ada takutnya juga ternyata. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas lalu menghampiri anak-anak yang ada di tengah lapangan itu.

"Huang Zitao, kenapa Baekhyun tidak diajak main?" Chanyeol bertanya pada si ketua _gang_.

"Minggu kemarin dia main curang dan timku kalah waktu tanding, aku sudah tidak suka pada Baekhyun!"

"Tapi kau main pakai bolanya." Chanyeol menunjuk pada bola yang ada dibawah kaki salah satu anak.

"Kenapa _sih_ kau selalu membela Baekhyun, Chanyeol? Minggu kemarin saat dia main curang juga kau membelanya."

"Aku tidak membelanya saat dia main curang, aku hanya membawanya pulang agar tidak kalian cemooh habis-habisan."

"Sama saja itu membela!"

"Sudahlah, kalau tidak mengajak Baekhyun main lebih baik kembalikan saja bolanya."

Zitao mendengus tapi akhirnya melemparkan bola milik Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Setelah Chanyeol berkata, "Terimakasih, maafkan Baekhyun minggu kemarin!" dia kemudian berlari kearah Baekhyun yang bersorak senang karena bolanya kembali. Chanyeol menghela nafas sekali lagi, Baekhyun yang dari dulu suka main curang sampai dijauhi teman-temannya tapi Chanyeol yang malah meminta maaf untuk dia. Kalau sudah menyangkut Baekhyun, Chanyeol merasa seperti dialah yang paling dewasa dan banyak mengalah, padahal umurnya lebih muda beberapa bulan.

Baekhyun masih sempat-sempatnya mengacungkan jari tengah kearah Zitao. Anak ini tak punya rasa takut atau bagaimana? Melihat Zitao yang sudah berapi-api ingin meninju Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera menarik baju bagian belakang Baekhyun dan membawanya pulang.

...

"Sini kupatahkan jari tengahmu. Berani-beraninya mengacungkan jari tengah seperti itu pada Huang Zitao."

"Memangnya dia siapa? Cuma ketua _gang_ yang seenaknya sendiri."

"Tapi dia marah karena kau suka main curang, kau seharusnya minta maaf bukan malah mengacungkan jari tengah padanya."

"Kok kau malah membela dia, _sih_?"

"Aku tidak membela siapa-siapa!"

"Jelas-jelas kau membela Huang Zitao!"

"Aku cuma takut kalau tiba-tiba dia mencegatmu pulang sekolah. Dia bisa wushu, Baek."

"Memangnya aku takut? Aku 'kan bisa naik ke mobilmu."

Chanyeol memutar bola mata. Ternyata dia berteman dengan anak sok pemberani yang suka berlindung di belakang punggungnya kalau ada apa-apa.

Menggemaskan.

Menyebalkan.

...

Chanyeol tidak bicara apa-apa lagi, bahkan ketika malam hari biasanya dia pergi ke kamar Baekhyun dan belajar -sekaligus bermain- dengan temannya itu, Chanyeol tidak melakukannya. Tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasa khawatirnya ini sudah berlebihan. Dia tidak pernah sebelumnya merasa khawatir seperti ini pada teman-temannya, Baekhyun yang pertama. Bagaimana tidak, anak itu nakal, kalau bertindak tidak pernah memikirkan apa resikonya, cengeng pula. Oke, Baekhyun memang masih anak-anak dan tidak sedewasa itu dalam berpikir, tapi 'kan dia mau beranjak remaja.

Chanyeol mencoba menghilangkan pikiran tentang Baekhyun yang dicegat Zitao lalu dihajar habis-habisan. Seharusnya Chanyeol benar-benar mematahkan jari tengah anak itu, dasar tidak sopan! Semarah apapun Chanyeol pada orang lain bahkan temannya sendiri, dia tidak pernah sekalipun mengacungkan jari tengah seperti itu. Dan Baekhyun benar-benar luar biasa dengan jiwa sok beraninya sampai mengacungkan jari tengah pada ketua _gang_ yang juga merupakan juara wushu mengalahkan anak sekolah menengah.

Sudah baik Chanyeol mau membantu mengambil bola milik Baekhyun dari Zitao, tapi anak itu bukannya minta maaf pada Zitao tapi malah mengacungkan jari tengah. Biarlah kalau memang Baekhyun besok dihajar Zitao, Chanyeol tidak peduli.

* * *

Tapi Baekhyun tetap akan menjadi Baekhyun. Semenjak bersepakat untuk bersahabat, Chanyeol menjadi lebih dekat pada anak itu dan merasa dirinya harus menjaga Baekhyun apapun yang terjadi, karena Baekhyun akan tetap nakal seperti itu.

Pagi ini anak itu akhirnya sudah mau ke sekolah dan sedang berusaha membujuk Chanyeol agar diperbolehkan naik ke mobilnya, takut dicegat Huang Zitao katanya. Tuh 'kan, bagaimanapun Baekhyun itu tetap ada takutnya juga.

Chanyeol hampir saja berkata, _"Makanya, kalau kau tidak berani pada Zitao lebih baik jangan bertindak aneh-aneh_ ," tapi kata-kata itu tertelan di tenggorokannya dan yang ada dia hanya menjawab, "Ya sudah, masuk saja," lalu Baekhyun mengangguk sembari tersenyum secerah matahari.

* * *

Sore ini lagi-lagi Baekhyun membandel, membuat Chanyeol memasang raut wajah seram dan Baekhyun malah membalasnya dengan merengut lalu bibirnya mengerucut seperti anak umur lima tahun.

Chanyeol sedang bersiap-siap keluar rumah untuk tanding bola dengan anak komplek sebelah, dia menjadi kiper. Itulah kenapa Zitao tidak pernah bisa marah atau memusuhi Chanyeol, dia kiper yang bisa diandalkan dan tidak pernah main curang. Zitao sebagai kapten tidak suka timnya menang dengan cara yang tidak sportif.

Saat mau keluar dari kamar, Baekhyun menghadangnya di depan tangga tangga. Dia merengek minta ikut melihat Chanyeol tanding bola. Sedangkan Chanyeol tanpa berpikir lagi langsung mengatakan _'tidak'_ dan Baekhyun langsung memekik, "Kenapa?!"

Bukannya tidak memperbolekan, lagipula 'kan apa haknya melarang Baekhyun menonton. Tapi kalau Baekhyun ikut ke lapangan otomatis dia jadi bertemu dengan Zitao. Anak itu pasti masih ingin membuat perhitungan pada Baekhyun karena insiden jari tengah kemarin, dan Chanyeol tidak membayangkan kalau mereka bertemu. Dia pernah trauma melihat Baekhyun berkelahi dengan Zitao saat kelas lima dulu, perkelahian itu malah sampai membuat gigi susu Baekhyun patah satu. Chanyeol saja trauma, tapi Baekhyun sendiri masih sok berani pada Zitao.

"Kalau kau ikut, kau pasti bertemu Zitao. Dia pasti masih ingin menghajarmu," jawab Chanyeol mengutarakan pikirannya.

Baekhyun memutar bola mata, "Zitao lagi, Zitao lagi. Tenang saja, selama ada kau, dia pasti tak akan mau menghajarku. Pokoknya aku mau ikut! Masa aku tidak boleh lihat sahabatku tanding?"

Mendengar itu, wajah Chanyeol yang semula seram mendadak melembut. Ingin tersenyum, tapi Baekhyun lebih dulu menariknya keluar rumah. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Baekhyun terlihat menggemaskan dengan memanggil dirinya _'sahabatku'_.

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol pasrah dan membiarkan Baekhyun ikut ke lapangan.

...

Di pinggir lapangan, Chanyeol langsung disambut oleh Zitao. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari tubuh Chanyeol seperti ingin menutupi Baekhyun, melindungi anak itu. Tapi Zitao tetap saja tahu kalau Baekhyun ada di belakang punggung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun duduk di bangku kecil yang ada di pinggir lapangan. Ini bukan pertandingan bola besar, yang menonton juga hanya anak sekolah dasar di komplek itu atau beberapa anak sekolah menengah yang juga sekalian menjadi wasit. Ini cuma sekedar pertandingan bola antar komplek yang semula berawal dari taruhan. Siapa lagi yang taruhan kalau bukan Zitao dan kawan-kawannya? Chanyeol sendiri hanya menjadi kiper secara suka rela dan tak berniat mengeluarkan uang untuk taruhan.

"Pokoknya kita harus menang kali ini," Zitao bicara serius. "Aku tidak ingin didiskualifikasi atau terkena tendangan penalti seperti kemarin hanya karena Baekhyun main dengan bodoh. Untung anak itu tidak ikut lagi." Chanyeol hanya melirik Zitao yang berbicara dengan raut wajah ingin meninju orang.

"Karena aku main suka rela dan tidak ingin mendapat imbalan apa-apa dari uang taruhan jika menang, bagaimana kalau kita bersepakat satu hal dulu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Zitao memandanginya, "Apa?"

"Kalau kita menang, Baekhyun boleh ikut main bola lagi dan kau tidak boleh memusuhinya. Bagaimana?"

Zitao langsung mengeluarkan tatapan tajamnya pada Chanyeol. "Apa-apaan _sih_ kau ini?! Baekhyun terus, Baekhyun terus. Kau mau saja dimanfaatkan anak itu!"

"Baekhyun tidak pernah memanfaatkanku!"

"Bilang saja, kau pasti ingin seperti itu karena disuruh Baekhyun, 'kan? _Cih_ , anak itu bisanya cuma memanfaatkan temannya saja."

"Ini keinginanku sendiri, Baekhyun tidak menyuruh apa-apa. Kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak ingin main, _ah._ "

"Chanyeol!" Zitao geram, wajahnya semakin seram tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli.

"Apa?"

"Kau ini benar-benar sudah terhipnotis oleh Baekhyun, ya?"

Chanyeol memandang Zitao sambil berkedip beberapa kali. Terhipnotis? Chanyeol tidak mengerti dan mengangkat bahu. Dia hanya bersahabat dengan Baekhyun dan...sudah. Tapi semenjak itu Chanyeol sendiri sadar dia memperhatikan dan memberi perhatian lebih pada Baekhyun untuk beberapa hal. Menurut Chanyeol tak ada yang salah dengan hal itu. Bukankah sahabat wajar memperhatikan sahabatnya?

Zitao mendengus keras, tak tahu lagi bagaimana harus menghadapi Chanyeol. Dia berteriak, "Tersera kau sajalah!" sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan menuju gerombolan timnya.

Kalau sudah seperti ini, Zitao tidak tahu harus kalah atau menang dalam pertandingan. Sedangkan Chanyeol tertawa menang di tempatnya berdiri melihat Zitao seperti itu. Kalau dia bukan kiper kesayangan Zitao, mungkin setelah sore ini Chanyeol sudah tidak punya teman main lagi di komplek kecuali Baekhyun.

Chanyeol beralih memandang Baekhyun yang ada di pinggir lapangan. Mata mereka bertemu dan Baekhyun melambai kearahnya sambil tersenyum riang. Chanyeol mulai berpikir mungkin dia terhipnotis oleh Baekhyun sebab dia kemana-mana selalu bersama Baekhyun, selalu mengikuti kemauan Baekhyun.

Iya _sih_ , itu salah satu alasannya. Tapi sebenarnya bukan seperti itu.

Dia berhenti dengan pikirannya yang aneh ketika salah seorang temannya memanggil untuk ke tengah lapangan.

...

Skor 4-3, peluit panjang yang ditiup wasit berbunyi. Itu artinya Zitao menang, Chanyeol menang, tim mereka menang!

Anggota tim mereka kesenangan melompat-lompat di tengah lapangan sambil menertawakan tim lawan yang kalah dan harus menyerahkan uang taruhan, dasar anak-anak. Sedangkan Zitao sendiri memasang raut wajah antara senang dan bingung. Dia memandang kearah Chanyeol yang sedang minum dari botol air mineral di pinggir lapangan dan tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun berlari lalu menubruk dan memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang seperti anak panda.

Chanyeol langsung tersedak dan Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan memandangi Chanyeol sambil menggumam, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Chanyeol mencoba meredakan tersedaknya dengan minum lagi satu tegukan, kemudian dia menghela nafas, "Kau mengagetkanku, Baek."

"Tidak peduli, pokoknya kau menang! Hore!"

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol lagi, sekarang lebih erat. Hiraukan kaos Chanyeol yang basah karena keringat. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam dan mengedip beberapa kali, sadar bahwa ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun memeluknya, pertama kalinya mereka berpelukan! Hei—memangnya ada apa dengan berpelukan? Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu, dan mencoba berpikir lebih jernih lagi. Mungkin Baekhyun terlampau senang karena timnya menang? Tapi timnya sudah pernah menang berkali-kali, dan Chanyeol baru kali ini melihat Baekhyun seperti ini; memeluk temannya dengan membenamkan kepala di dada teman yang dia peluk.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala, pikirannya terlalu rumit untuk anak sekolah dasar. Dia melirik kepala Baekhyun yang menempel di dadanya, kemudian secara main-main dia menumpahkan sisa air mineral yang ada di botol keatas kepala mereka.

Menimbulkan teriakan dari Baekhyun dan anak itu melepaskan pelukannya. "YA! Chanyeol! Basah!"

"Siapa peduli?" Chanyeol menjulurkan lidah kearah Baekhyun kemudian lari keluar lapangan, Baekhyun mengejarnya sampai rumah lalu menendang perut anak itu hingga Chanyeol jatuh ke tanah dan kesakitan.

* * *

Keesokan sorenya Baekhyun melompati balkon kamarnya menuju ke kamar Chanyeol. Dari balik pintu balkon, Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol berbaring di kasurnya sambil memeluk guling. Baekhyun berjalan pelan masuk kesana, dia duduk di pinggir kasur Chanyeol.

"Yeol."

Chanyeol berbalik menghadap Baekhyun. " _Eh_? Baek, sejak kapan kau ada di kamarku?"

Baekhyun menunjuk balkon kamar Chanyeol, mengisyaratkan kalau dia masuk lewat situ.

"Yeol, ayo main bola."

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas, "Perutku masih sakit gara-gara kau tendang kemarin. Lupa, ya?"

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang menghela nafas, "Masa masih sakit, _sih_? Aku 'kan hanya menendang biasa. Kau lemah sekali."

Baekhyun bersedekap tangan, bibirnya mengerucut. Chanyeol bangkit dari bantalnya.

"Main bola sana dengan Zitao."

" _Hah_? Bukannya kau dari kemarin tidak ingin aku bertemu dengan Zitao? Sekarang malah menyuruhku bermain dengannya."

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti, Baekhyun meliriknya malas. "Kemarin aku buat perjanjian dengan Zitao, kalau tim kami menang, dia harus mau bermain bola lagi denganmu dan tidak memusuhimu."

Mulut Baekhyun terbuka sedikit. Di menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat, matanya berkedip-kedip, atau hanya Chanyeol saja yang merasa mata Baekhyun berkelip-kelip?

"Serius? Lalu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Dia setuju, dan kami menang. Jadi mainlah dengannya."

Baekhyun berdiri dengan mengepalkan tangan ke udara dan berteriak, " _YES_!" kemudian "Terimakasih Chanyeol!" lalu berlari kecil keluar balkon Chanyeol dan melompat ke balkon kamarnya. Chanyeol hanya menghembuskan tawa kemudian berbaring lagi di tempat tidurnya. Sebenarnya perutnya sudah tidak sakit, tapi dia hanya malas saja. Sesekali boleh kan Chanyeol ingin sendirian dan tak ada Baekhyun di sekitarnya? Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol sering merasa aneh tiap dekat anak itu, selalu saja ada suatu perhatian berlebih yang ingin dia curahkan pada Baekhyun. Padahal Chanyeol sendiri tahu semakin anak itu dimanjakan semakin dia menjadi nakal. Ibu Baekhyun sendiri yang pernah bilang begitu padanya, dan dia sudah membuktikan dari banyak hal.

...

Setelah beberapa lama Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi bermain, Chanyeol mau berbaring tengkurap dengan sebuah komik di tangannya ketika seseorang memanggil namanya dari luar.

Chanyeol menuju ke balkonnya, melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya itu dari atas -kebiasaannya kalau ada yang mengajaknya bermain atau kalau ada orang yang mengunjunginya-. Disana dia melihat temannya, yang biasa main bola dengannya, berdiri di depan pagar. Chanyeol langsung turun ke bawah dan membuka pagar rumahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Baekhyun—dia berkelahi dengan Zitao!"

" _Hah_?!"

"Ayolah Chanyeol, cepat ke lapangan dan pisahkan mereka berdua. Baekhyun hanya luluh denganmu dan Zitao hanya tunduk padamu. Ayo cepat, Chanyeol!"

Dengan sekali gerakan menutup pagar dan otaknya yang bertanya-tanya, Chanyeol berlari menuju lapangan.

* * *

-tbc-


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun nampaknya selalu suka membuat Chanyeol khawatir, panik. Anak itu benar-benar nakal dan Chanyeol tak tahu apakah dia beruntung atau justru rugi berteman dengan Baekhyun.

Dulu waktu masih di Kanada, ibunya pernah menasehati Chanyeol bahwa dia harus pintar-pintar memilih teman. Banyak teman yang baik, tapi tak banyak yang dapat memberi pengaruh baik. Chanyeol penasaran apakah Baekhyun ini termasuk teman baik, atau teman yang dapat memberi pengaruh baik, atau malah tidak dua-duanya?

Mereka masih berumur dua belas tahun—hampir tiga belas. Chanyeol ingin memiliki teman yang seru diajak bermain, enak diajak bercanda dan berbicara, juga cukup pintar untuk diajak belajar bersama. Tapi setelah itu Chanyeol sadar bahwa dia bersahabat dengan anak yang tidak memiliki itu semua. Rasanya Chanyeol seperti mengemong adik kecil yang menyusahkan, padahal umur Baekhyun beberapa bulan lebih tua darinya. Namun meskipun begitu, entah mengapa Chanyeol tidak bisa menghindar dari Baekhyun.

Sekarang Chanyeol berlari terburu-buru menuju lapangan. Baekhyun berulah lagi. Chanyeol percaya bahwa anak itu tak akan lagi mau mencari masalah dengan Zitao, lagipula Zitao sudah sepakat dengannya untuk tidak memusuhi Baekhyun. Tapi sekarang kedua anak itu berkelahi. Apalagi masalahnya? Demi apapun Chanyeol ingin tenang membaca komik di rumah tapi kakinya seakan mendorong dia berlari ke lapangan untuk melihat Baekhyun.

Lapangan ramai, Chanyeol berani bertaruh kalau ada Baekhyun dan Zitao yang saling hantam disana. Dan benar saja, saat Chanyeol menyusup diantara kerumunan anak, Baekhyun dan Zitao sedang berontak habis-habisan ketika tubuh mereka ditarik lalu dipegangi oleh beberapa anak. Tapi Baekhyun akan berubah menjadi kuat kalau dia sedang emosi, dan Zitao pada dasarnya memang kuat dan jago bela diri, mereka masih bisa lepas dan kembali saling menghantam.

"Kenapa mereka sampai berkelahi begitu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan wajah garang pada teman yang membawanya ke lapangan tadi.

"Tadi kami bermain sepak bola menggunakan bola milik Baekhyun, dan anak itu tidak mau mengoper bolanya pada Zitao. Dia seperti tidak ingin Zitao ikut main. Akhirnya Zitao marah karena tidak dianggap dan menghajar Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Zitao sudah malas dari awal ketika Baekhyun ikut main, tapi dia sudah punya perjanjian denganmu," jawabnya.

Chanyeol memejam lalu menghela nafas. Masalah sepele lagi. Bukankah Baekhyun berekspresi senang ketika tahu dia bisa bermain lagi dengan Zitao? Tapi kenapa malah dia yang cari masalah sekarang? Jadi anak itu masih ingin balas dendam, ya?

Sudah tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, Chanyeol mendekat kearah dua anak yang sedang berkelahi itu dan menarik tangan Zitao kuat. Zitao terkejut dan hampir saja menghantam Chanyeol, untung dia berhasil menghindar. Chanyeol menarik Zitao keluar lapangan sedangkan anak itu mau tidak mau menurut saja sesekali melempar pandang ke Baekhyun dengan tatapan seramnya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam disana melihat Chanyeol yang justru malah menarik Zitao bukan dirinya.

...

"Kau mau apa, _hah_?! Sok melerai aku dengan Baekhyun! Biar saja dia kuhajar agar dapat pelajaran."

Zitao marah-marah saat Chanyeol dengan seenaknya membawa dia pulang ke rumah. Chanyeol tidak menjawab apa-apa, membuat Zitao bertambah geram. Dia menendang kaki Chanyeol, membuat anak itu hampir jatuh tersungkur dan berteriak tertahan. Beruntung badannya masih bisa menahan, meskipun kakinya agak ngilu sekarang.

"Katakan pada teman kesayanganmu itu agar tidak macam-macam denganku, beruntung tangan dan kakinya belum sampai kupatahkan," umpat Zitao lagi.

"Aku cuma tidak suka kau menyakiti Baekhyun! Kalau kau benci padanya karena dia seenaknya sendiri, kau bisa kan tinggal menyingkirkannya ke pinggir lapangan dan tidak mengizinkan dia bermain, tidak perlu berkelahi seperti itu! Mau pamer kemampuan?!"

Zitao melotot. "Pamer?! Maksudmu apa, _hah_?! Baekhyun itu yang memulai duluan! Terkadang kau kurang ajar juga ya, Chanyeol! Ini efek kalau kau terlalu dekat dengan Baekhyun!"

Zitao masuk ke rumahnya meninggalkan Chanyeol, sedangkan anak itu masih berdiri di depan pagar rumah Zitao. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol penasaran lagi, apa mungkin berteman dengan Baekhyun memberi pengaruh buruk? Jelas-jelas Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun salah sampai menyulut emosi Zitao kemudian mereka berkelahi, tapi dia terus saja berpihak pada Baekhyun, tak bisa yang lain.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali ke lapangan, mengajak Baekhyun pulang. Tapi ketika dia sampai disana, salah satu temannya mengatakan kalau Baekhyun sudah pulang ke rumahnya sendirian. Setelah berucap terimakasih, Chanyeol segera berlari menuju ke rumah Baekhyun, lalu masuk ke ruang depan tanpa permisi -dia sudah terbiasa lalu lalang di rumah Baekhyun-. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun duduk di sofa dengan wajah lebam sana-sini dan sedang dikompres oleh ibunya menggunakan air hangat. Ibu Baekhyun agak terkejut karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul di rumahnya, tapi wanita itu menganggap ini adalah hal yang wajar; setiap Baekhyun terluka, Chanyeol selalu ada disana.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak seharusnya seperti itu pada Zitao."

Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun. Anak itu memandang Chanyeol sebentar kemudian memalingkan wajah.

"Zitao sudah baik mau bermain bola denganmu lagi, apa susahnya _sih_ mengoper bola padanya?"

Dahi ibu Baekhyun mengerut mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, lalu angkat bicara, "Chanyeol _-ah_ , apa kau tahu kenapa anakku yang bandel ini bisa lebam seperti ini? Daritadi dia tidak mau cerita, pulang-pulang ke rumah langsung menangis dan mengeluh wajahnya sakit bukan main."

Dan kemudian Chanyeol sadar kenapa selama ini dia masih saja membela Baekhyun di hadapan teman-temannya, Baekhyun itu cuma anak sok pemberani yang cengeng. Mereka belum dewasa, tapi Chanyeol (merasa) lebih dewasa ketimbang Baekhyun dalam menyikapi apapun.

"Baekhyun berkelahi dengan Zitao," jawab Chanyeol singkat, tak ingin menjelaskan kenapa Baekhyun dan Zitao sampai berkelahi. Tapi cukup untuk membuat ibu Baekhyun melototi anaknya.

"Ibu sudah bilang, jangan macam-macam dengan Huang Zitao, apalagi sampai berkelahi dengan dia. Kau kan tahu Zitao itu juara wushu. Dia bisa mematahkan lehermu kapan saja, Baekhyun!" Ibu Baekhyun mulai mengomel sambil menekan-nekan luka di wajah anaknya dengan handuk kompresan membuat Baekhyun merengek.

"Habis aku tidak suka dengan dia, _Eomma_!"

"Tapi bisa 'kan jangan sampai berkelahi?! Memangnya kenapa kalian sampai berkelahi begitu? Kau cari gara-gara lagi, ya? Berhenti cari gara-gara dengan temanmu, Baekhyun. Bisa-bisa kau tidak punya teman!"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdiri sambil menggeram, "Biar saja, buat apa punya teman tapi kalau semuanya menyebalkan?!"

Baekhyun berjalan menghentak menaiki tangga, kemudian dia masuk ke kamarnya lalu menutup pintu keras-keras. Chanyeol terdiam tidak mengerti. Tadi apa kata Baekhyun? Semua temannya menyebalkan? Apa dia juga? Padahal 'kan selama ini Chanyeol selalu berusaha jadi teman yang baik dan membantu Baekhyun disaat apapun, selalu mau tidak mau terlibat jika Baekhyun mendapatkan masalah dan membela anak itu. Chanyeol jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang menyebalkan dari dirinya.

Ibu Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Apa kau tidak pernah kesusahan berteman dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol? Dia belum pernah _lho_ memiliki teman yang benar-benar menempel padanya sepertimu."

Chanyeol diam menimbang-nimbang, kesusahan _sih_ tidak. Tapi tingkah keras kepala dan sok beraninya itu yang membuat Chanyeol terkadang tidak suka. Karena sikapnya itu Baekhyun jadi terluka seperti ini, dan Chanyeol juga tidak suka melihat Baekhyun terluka. Pokoknya dia ingin Baekhyun menjadi normal seperti biasanya tanpa harus terlibat dalam hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Kemudian Chanyeol hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan ibu Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak pernah kesusahan berteman dengannya. Baekhyun menyenangkan," –dan sedikit menyebalkan karena sering membuatnya khawatir, lebih tepatnya.

"Habis tidak ada teman yang benar-benar betah berteman dengan Baekhyun, dia selalu bersikap seenaknya sendiri," timpal ibu Baekhyun, mengakui keburukan anaknya. "Itu berarti...kau berbeda ya, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi, perkataan ibu Baekhyun tidak masuk sampai ke otaknya. "Apanya yang...berbeda?"

Wanita itu hanya tertawa kecil, "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja." Kemudian ibu Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke dapur sambil membawa baskom berisi air hangat yang tadi digunakan untuk mengompres Baekhyun. Chanyeol menahan tangan ibu Baekhyun cepat, mengingat tadi wajah Baekhyun belum selesai dikompres karena anak itu sudah kabur duluan ke kamar.

"Bibi, boleh aku mengompres wajah Baekhyun sebentar? Sepertinya lebamnya masih parah," ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah khawatir.

"Benar? Tapi dia tidak sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan bicara saja padanya sambil mengompres. Boleh, 'kan?"

Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum dan dengan senang hati memberi baskom kompresan itu. Chanyeol berucap 'terimakasih' kemudian segera menuju ke kamar Baekhyun.

"Kau betul-betul berbeda, ya Park Chanyeol. Kau memandang Baekhyun berbeda."

...

Chanyeol berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Baekhyun. Tugasnya sekarang adalah mengompres sekaligus menaikkan _mood_ anak itu, sekalian menasehatinya agar tidak bandel lagi –kalau bisa-.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun, tapi pintunya dikunci. Chanyeol tahu anak itu jarang mengunci kamar kecuali jika benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu. Chanyeol menghela nafas, menghadapi Baekhyun adalah perkara kesabaran.

Chanyeol akhirnya mengetuk pintu itu. "Baek, buka pintunya. Lukamu masih harus dikompres."

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Baek, buka pintunya."

Tidak ada jawaban lagi.

"Kau marah padaku, ya?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Memangnya aku salah apa? Katakan apa salahku, aku akan minta maaf. Sungguh."

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar Baekhyun dibuka oleh si empunya. Baekhyun muncul di ambang pintu dengan wajah bersungut memandang Chanyeol. Bercak biru karena lebam menempel disana sini. Setelah membuka pintu dan membiarkan Chanyeol masuk, dia kembali ke kasurnya. Meringkuk dibalik selimut, tak peduli dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menaruh baskom air hangat itu di meja samping kasur Baekhyun, lalu duduk di tepi kasur tersebut. Baekhyun langsung mengambil posisi tidur miring memunggungi Chanyeol.

Melihat tingkah Baekhyun, Chanyeol malah tersenyum. Seperti tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Baekhyun dan berbisik disana.

" _Hey_ , kau ini marah padaku? Jangan merengut terus seperti itu, Baek. Kau jelek, tahu. Sangat jelek."

Kata-kata Chanyeol sepertinya mujarab. Baekhyun langsung bangun tapi yang ada malah memukuli Chanyeol dengan gulingnya.

"Kau jahat, Chanyeol! Kau kan tahu aku berkelahi dengan Zitao dan babak belur seperti ini tapi di lapangan tadi kau malah menarik Zitao dan kata anak-anak kau membawa Zitao pulang. Seharusnya 'kan kau membawa aku pulang bersamamu bukannya Zitao! Kau suka ya membela anak itu?! Sebenarnya kau ini teman macam apa, _sih_?!"

Baekhyun masih saja bersemangat memukuli Chanyeol. Anak bertubuh gempal itu berusaha melindungi diri dengan tangannya.

"Baek, Baek—aw! Berhenti memukulku, aku tidak membela siapa-siapa."

"Tapi kau membiarkan aku pulang sendirian!" Baekhyun berteriak, lalu menghentikan kegiatannya memukuli Chanyeol. Dia merengut sambil bersedekap tangan. "Kau tahu? Apa ya rasanya, seperti...terkhianati?"

Chanyeol diam sebentar, " _Eyy_ , kau harus berhenti menonton drama Korea, oke?"

"Aku sungguhan, Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak lagi.

"Jadi kau cemburu aku pulang dengan Zitao, begitu?!" Chanyeol balik berteriak. Baekhyun diam lalu memalingkan wajah.

"Cemburu apanya?" Dia mengelak, mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan Chanyeol mendapati Byun Baekhyun terlihat imut melebihi apapun.

"Aku tahu kau cemburu." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar menyebalkan.

"Kau sendiri sepertinya harus berhenti baca _manhwa_ yang berisi cerita roman picisan," balas Baekhyun.

"Tidak peduli, pokoknya kau cemburu."

" _YA_! Kenapa kita jadi membicarakan ini, _sih_?"

Baekhyun kesal dan akan rebahan lagi di kasur tapi tangan Chanyeol menahannya. Oke, sekarang waktunya Chanyeol untuk benar-benar mengompres Baekhyun. Paling tidak besok anak itu tak perlu malu ke sekolah dengan wajah bercak biru, dan guru-gurunnya tidak akan mengetahui bahwa dia habis berkelahi.

"Kau mau apa lagi?!" Baekhyun masih saja bicara dengan nada tinggi saat Chanyeol menahan tangannya.

"Duduk saja, kukompres dulu wajahmu."

"Tidak perlu! Pergi saja kau jauh-jauh!"

Baekhyun rebahan lalu menutup tubuh sampai kepalanya dengan selimut, sedangkan Chanyeol diam sebentar, mencari cara bagaimana anak keras kepala ini bisa jadi penurut untu sesaat saja.

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau Baekbeom Hyung menertawai wajahmu, aku tidak tanggung jawab, ya."

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya hendak keluar kamar, dan seperti ada mantra di ucapan Chanyeol tadi, Baekhyun langsung bangun kemudian menarik tangan Chanyeol sampai anak itu terduduk lagi.

"Oke, kompres aku sekarang," titah Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Chanyeol mulai mencelupkan handuk kecil yang dibawanya tadi ke air hangat yang ada di baskom kemudian menempelkannya pada salah satu luka yang ada di sudut bibir Baekhyun. Dulu saat di Kanada dia juga pernah berkelahi sampai babak belur, jadi paling tidak Chanyeol masih ingat bagaimana dulu ibunya mengompres lukanya. Baekhyun merengek sakit beberapa kali, bahkan berteriak memanggil ibunya seperti anak lima tahun. Chanyeol menghela nafas, padahal dia sudah mencoba mengompres sepelan mungkin, atau memang Baekhyun yang hobi berteriak-teriak.

"Sakit, Yeol!"

"Aku sudah berusaha pelan-pelan, Baek."

"Tapi tetap sakit!"

"Makanya jangan berkelahi!"

Dan Baekhyun diam, kepalanya perlahan menunduk juga ekspresinya berubah agak muram. "Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol, menghentikan kegiatan mengompresnya.

"Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak mencari masalah. Kau sudah berusaha agar aku tetap bisa berteman dan bermain bola dengan Zitao dan anak-anak yang lain, tapi sikapku membuat aku dan Zitao malah bermusuhan. Maaf ya, Yeol."

Chanyeol diam, sadar kalau Baekhyun belum pernah merasa bersalah hingga meminta maaf pada orang lain seperti ini.

Chanyeol memeluk anak itu, untuk kedua kalinya mereka berpelukan, Chanyeol ingat. Chanyeol sendiri tidak pernah merasa marah atas sikap Baekhyun, jadi anak itu sebenarnya tidak perlu minta maaf, karena apapun yang terjadi Baekhyun tetap akan menjadi sahabatnya yang paling menyebalkan namun kekanakan disaat yang bersamaan. Baekhyun hanya perlu menghilangkan sifat nakal dan bandelnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baek. Pokoknya kau jangan berkelahi lagi dengan siapapun. Aku tidak suka kau luka-luka seperti ini."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Pokoknya aku tidak mau main bola lagi."

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya, " _Hah_? Kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu, pokoknya aku tidak mau saja," jawabnya sambil cemberut.

Mungkin itu lebih baik daripada dia harus mencari masalah lagi dengan Zitao atau orang lain di kemudian hari.

* * *

Chanyeol seharusnya tahu dari awal ketika Baekhyun sudah tidak mau main bola lagi, itu berarti dia tidak mau lagi bermain dengan teman-teman sekompleknya, apalagi mereka 'kan bisa dibilang 'anak buah'-nya Huang Zitao. Chanyeol juga seharusnya sadar, kalau Baekhyun anak yang tidak bisa diam di rumah ketika sore hari kecuali jika sedang minggu ujian, jadi satu-satunya teman yang bisa Baekhyun tuju sekarang adalah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sampai hafal, pukul 4 sore Baekhyun akan melompati balkon rumahnya, kemudian mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol yang menghubungkan kamar dengan balkon. Kadang juga anak itu masuk tanpa permisi, yang membuat Chanyeol berteriak kaget apalagi jika dia sedang enak ganti baju setelah mandi. Chanyeol heran apakah Baekhyun tidak bosan merusuhi kamarnya setiap sore, bahkan beberapa kali Baekhyun berada di rumah Chanyeol sampai lupa waktu dan berakhir tidur disana semalaman.

Ibu Baekhyun tak pernah kaget tiap kali mengecek kamar Baekhyun tengah malam dan mendapati disana kosong. Itu berarti anaknya sedang tidur di rumah tetangga, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol. Terkadang tidur di rumah Chanyeol membawa keuntungan tersendiri bagi ibu Baekhyun. Chanyeol anak rajin dan mengerti pentingnya bangun pagi, maka jika Chanyeol bangun otomatis Baekhyun juga bangun. Anaknya lama-kelamaan akan terbiasa bangun pagi.

Chanyeol juga heran bagaimana bisa Baekhyun betah di kamarnya tiap sore (terkadang) sampai malam. Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan anak itu disana, paling hanya membaca komik sambil menunggui Chanyeol yang sedang olahraga sore di balkon. Atau merusuh, seperti dengan lancang membuka tas Chanyeol dan melihati buku-buku pelajarannya, bisa juga dengan melihat-lihat koleksi buku non-fiksi milik Chanyeol dan membacanya sebentar jika menemukan judul yang menarik sampai akhirnya menaruhnya lagi karena isi buku tak semenarik judulnya. Baekhyun juga suka bermain _game_ di komputer Chanyeol lalu berteriak-teriak sendiri, menekan-nekan _mouse_ dan _keyboard_ secara kasar, dan Chanyeol akan memperingatkan Baekhyun agar tidak merusak barang elektroniknya yang jelas tidak murah atau ayahnya akan marah.

Kalau malam, paling membosankan. Mereka akan tenggelam dalam lautan buku pelajaran dan tidak bermain apapun. Satu bulan lagi ujian semester ganjil, dan Chanyeol tidak ingin kegiatan belajarnya diganggu siapapun. Meskipun menurut otak pendek Baekhyun, ujian semester ganjil tidak membawa pengaruh apa-apa, tapi mau tidak mau Baekhyun mengikuti kegiatan Chanyeol. Maka dia akan tengkurap di lantai dan belajar dengan tidak-tenang jika sudah mengerjakan latihan soal yang susah.

Chanyeol sampai bosan melihati Baekhyun berkeliaran di kamarnya, tapi Chanyeol juga mendapati dirinya sendiri merasa rindu ketika suatu sore Baekhyun tidak main ke kamarnya karena ikut ibunya jalan-jalan ke _mall_.

* * *

Hari itu, mereka hanya berdiam diri di kamar. Kebetulan _mouse_ komputer Chanyeol sedang rusak dan belum dibelikan yang baru, jadi Baekhyun tidak bisa bermain _game_ disana. Mereka duduk di balkon, Chanyeol baru saja selesai mandi. Baekhyun bergumul dengan pikirannya sambil memandang awan sore, kemudian matanya beralih pada Chanyeol yang sedang mengelap kacamatanya menggunakan _tissue_.

" _Eits_ , jangan dipakai dulu," Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol yang hendak memakai kembali kacamatanya. Chanyeol hanya menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Kupikir, kau lebih baik tidak pakai kacamata, Yeol."

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya, "Tapi aku punya _minus_ , Baek."

Baekhyun mendengus, "Kau olahraga setiap hari agar tubuhmu jadi ideal, tapi kau tetap saja memakai kacamata bulat itu. Tetap tidak ada kerennya," ujar Baekhyun dengan nada menyebalkan.

"Lalu kau ingin aku pakai kacamata apa? Yang kotak?"

"Kalau bisa, tidak usah memakai kacamata, Yeol. Kau lebih terlihat tampan tanpa kacamata."

"Tampan? Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Percaya atau tidak, perkataan Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya lepas kacamata itu memenuhi otak Chanyeol sampai beberapa hari. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melepas kacamatanya, meskipun _minus_ nya tidak terlalu banyak, tapi Chanyeol cukup tidak nyaman jika tidak memakai kacamata. Maka satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan menyembuhkan _minus_ itu, begitu pikir Chanyeol.

Gara-gara Baekhyun, Chanyeol ingin menguruskan badan. Dan gara-gara Baekhyun, Chanyeol juga jadi ingin menyembuhkan cacat matanya.

Apakah semua harus _'gara-gara Baekhyun'_?

...

Ketika mouse komputernya sudah diganti, Chanyeol dengan semangat duduk di depan komputer lalu menjelajah internet dan menulis di kotak _search engine_ _'cara menyembuhkan_ minus _pada mata'_. Beberapa sumber menyarankan lebih baik operasi lasik saja, tapi Chanyeol tidak cukup mengerti tentang segala hal tentang operasi, dan operasi terasa mengerikan dipikiran Chanyeol. Akhirnya dia menambahkan kata di _search engine_ , _'cara menyembuhkan_ minus _pada mata secara alami'_. Dan Chanyeol mulai membaca dari berbagai sumber disana.

Efeknya, beberapa hari ini Yoora jadi sering mendapati adiknya minum jus tomat dan terkadang potongan buah wortel mentah dijadikan cemilan siang oleh Chanyeol. Sekarang di kulkasnya juga selalu tersimpan teko besar berisi jus wortel terkadang tomat -pembantu di rumahnya akan mengganti dengan yang baru kalau sudah habis-. Dan Chanyeol pun mulai berhenti minum susu sebelum sekolah, berganti dengan meminum jus itu. Membuat ibunya selalu memaksa dia meminum susu -paling tidak sekali dalam sehari- saat sebelum tidur.

Kebiasaan sore Chanyeol juga berubah, kalo biasanya dia akan bermain dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol sekarang lebih memilih ke halaman setelah mandi sore dan membiarkan Baekhyun berbuat sesuka hati di kamarnya, tapi terkadang Baekhyun juga menemainya di halaman. Biasanya Chanyeol duduk di tanah berumput, lalu memandangi daun tumbuhan hijau yang ada di pot. Menurut sumber yang dibacanya, Chanyeol harus menjauhkan sedikit jarak duduknya dengan tumbuhan itu ketika fokus matanya dirasa sudah semakin baik. Dia bertahan duduk dan memandangi tumbuhan hijau minimal setengah jam.

Hari itu, Chanyeol melakukan lagi kegiatan yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan sorenya ini sendirian. Baekhyun nampak sedang asyik membaca komik di balkon kamar Chanyeol dan tidak berminat menemani temannya. Tak lama kemudian Yoora datang menghampiri Chanyeol, dia penasaran juga ritual macam apa yang dilakukan adiknya ini setiap sore.

"Sedang apa, _sih_?" tanya Yoora sambil duduk di sebelah adiknya. "Kau memandangi tumbuhan seperti memandangi perempuan cantik saja." Yoora memang suka menggoda adiknya tentang hal 'berpacaran' atau 'perempuan cantik'. Bukankah anak kecil (yang mulai remaja) akan menjadi malu-malu dan lucu ketika digoda seperti itu? Tapi sayangnya adiknya ini tidak pernah tertarik sampai Yoora terkadang heran. Mungkin memang dia akan mengelak dengan malu-malu kalau digoda tentang hal 'berpacaran', tapi anehnya tidak dengan 'perempuan cantik'.

"Diam saja, Noona. Aku sedang berkonsentrasi," jawabnya sambil tetap memandangi tumbuhan di depannya.

"Kau itu sedang apa?"

"Memandangi tumbuhan hijau, itu bisa mengurangi _minus_ ku, Noona."

" _Hah_? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin minusmu berkurang?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Akan lebih baik kalau _minus_ ku sembuh, aku bisa melihat tanpa kacamata."

"Kupikir kau tidak ada masalah jika memakai kacamata, 'kan?"

"Iya, _sih_. Tapi Baekhyun menyuruhku untuk lepas kacamata. Dia bilang aku lebih tampan jika tidak pakai kacamata."

" _Eh_? Jadi kau ingin lepas kacamata karena Baekhyun?"

"Tidak juga, tapi bisa dibilang begitu, _sih_." Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya.

Yoora diam, memandangi wajah adiknya yang sedang fokus. Sejauh pandangan Yoora, banyak hal yang membuat Chanyeol merubah dirinya sendiri sedikit demi sedikit, dan hampir semua itu terjadi sejak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menempel satu sama lain. Chanyeol belum pernah seperti ini pada temannya yang lain.

"Chanyeol _-ah_ , kau benar-benar menyayangi Baekhyun, ya?" tanya Yoora. Tidak tahu juga mengapa ia tiba-tiba melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu.

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang terdiam, matanya tak fokus lagi ke tumbuhan hijau. Dia melirik kakaknya yang juga sedang memandanginya. Dia mengerjap, "Menurutmu, apa aku memang menyayangi Baekhyun?"

Tak ada alasan untuk berkata tidak.

"Menurutku, kau sangat menyayanginya."

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu senyumnya berangsur lebar, "Kalau begitu, tentu saja aku menyayangi Baekhyun!"

Entah mengapa, Yoora menemukan hal unik disini. Adiknya tak pernah tertarik ketika ia menyinggung 'perempuan cantik', tapi langsung bersemangat ketika membicarakan 'Baekhyun'. Pertemanan anak-anak selalu menarik dimata Yoora, dan bagaimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selalu menempel setiap hari, Yoora jadi membayangkan jika kedua anak itu pada akhirnya tumbuh dewasa bersama.

"Chanyeol!" Suara melengking Baekhyun terdengar ke halaman, tak lama anak itu muncul dengan raut wajah campur aduk.

Chanyeol berdiri, mengambil kacamata yang tadi dia simpan di saku baju. "Ada apa, Baek?"

Dan Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan Chanyeol hingga temannya itu terhenyak ke depan, "Ayo ikut aku."

"Kemana?"

"Ke kamarmu."

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"Ayo ikut saja, Yeol."

"Iya, iya, tunggu aku pakai kacamata dulu."

"Tidak usah, ayo cepat, Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol dengan tidak sabaran, berlari masuk ke dalam rumah, dan segera menaiki tangga menuju kamar Chanyeol.

"Ada apa _sih_ , Baek?"

* * *

-tbc-

* * *

 **a/n** :

hello readers! meskipun kayaknya udah telat, tapi aku mau mengucapkan selamat hari raya idhul fitri bagi yang merayakan. mohon maaf lahir batin ya. maapin semua kesalahan author yang terlihat maupun tidak terlihat(?) ngga ada kata telat untuk saling memaafkan di bulan suci ini kan? kalo gitu maafin juga ya karena fanfic ini updatenya ngaret banget /plak /modus

makasih buuuanyak untuk para readers yang udah nyempetin waktunya buat ngereview, fav, dan follow. aku suka senyam senyum sendiri kalo baca reviewan kalian yang pada gemes sama tuh dua bocah (re: chanbaek)

semoga chanbaek bakal selalu terlihat menggemaskan tak kenal waktu dan jaman ya xD

don't forget to leave review fav or follow, my lovely readers! biar author ini bisa tersenyum sepanjang hari /abaikan

HIDUP CHANBAEK!

SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDHUL FITRI!

AYO SINI BAGI ANGPAU NYA KE AUTHOR /plak /beneran abaikan yang ini


End file.
